


you're not too bad yourself.

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chlonath Week, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Something is shifting between them as they grow closer after being placed to work in a project together in Ms. Bustier's class.





	1. not quite friends [or enemies]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Friends/Lovers

* * *

 

 

“You can’t seriously expect me to work with him, Ms. Bustier!” Chloe shrieked from the other side of the room and Nathaniel rolled his eyes, annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry, Chloe, but you have to learn to work with others, not just Sabrina all the time. Take Marinette and Alya for example. They’re best friends, too, but they don’t make a scene when they aren’t in the same group.” Ms. Bustier tried to calm Chloe down, but Nathaniel knew she wasn’t about to.

 

“That’s a complete lie! In Ms. Me-” Chloe was cut off by Nathaniel, as he stood up and plopped down in Sabrina’s already empty seat.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Nathaniel placed his bag on their shared desk and Chloe let out a small sound of disgust.

 

“Ms. Bustier! You can’t actually  _ think  _ I’m going to work with him!” Chloe protested, but neither Ms. Bustier or Nathaniel were having it.

 

“You two will make a wonderful pair, Chloe. You’ll see.” Ms. Bustier gave them both a wink and Nathaniel sighed, already over it.

 

“You do the writing portion and I’ll do the art portion, got it?” Nathaniel pulled out his sketchbook and he noticed how her eyes settled on it suspiciously. “What?”

 

“Why do you get all the easy stuff?” She accused him, pulling him to her by his shirt, “You listen to me-”

 

“Chloe, let me go. I’m giving you the easy part, not the other way around. Can you please stop fighting with me for one second and actually do the work?” Nathaniel pleaded, growing frustrated with her, “You can get things done when you need to and I’ve seen you do it. You can apply that here and now to get this over and done with, so we don’t have to spend more time than we need to together.”

 

“Alright.” She let his shirt go and crossed her arms, but reluctantly began to get to work, “This doesn’t make us friends, you know.”

 

“But it doesn’t make us enemies, either, Chloe.” Nathaniel smirked as he began his part of the project. He gave her a side glance, to see her smile slightly, before frowning again. 

 

* * *

 


	2. en garde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nathaniel.” She breathed out, trying to talk some sense into him, “It was just a ridiculous comment. Let it go.”
> 
>  
> 
> God, she really didn’t want to have to fight him. Not like this. She wanted to fight with him when they were a coup-Wait, ew. That was disgusting. It was a revolting thought.
> 
>  
> 
> Was it really, though?
> 
>  
> 
> “He disrespected my Queen. No one disrespects my Queen.” Nathaniel spoke- no, wait. That wasn’t Nathaniel speaking. That was En Garde speaking (kind of ironic, considering that meant that the queen was threatened, not safe).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Akuma/Hero

* * *

 

 

“Chloe, you’ve been talking about him for weeks, non-stop.” Adrien groaned and Chloe was furious. Marinette and Adrien came to her for make-overs for their date and Chloe was tempted to kick both of them out because they were making out, not letting her do their make-overs.

 

“Excuse me, Adrikins, I have not been _talking_ about him. I’ve been _complaining_ about what a god-awful person he is, which are two _very_ different things!” Chloe corrected him as she finished painting her nails, “He only earned a 3.7 for the ridiculous presentation that Ms. Bustier had us do!”

 

“Well, that’s a good grade, right?” Adrien queried nervously as he combed back his hair, “It’s better than a 2.0, right?”

 

“It’s not a four, Adrikins. I don’t like anything _less_ than a four. This is what happens when I don’t work with Sabrina. I got stuck with Nathaniel.” Chloe sneered, but she didn’t notice the soft smile that spread across her face as she began talking about him, “Have you seen his doodles? He draws a lot, which gets annoying when I have to hear his eraser squeaking. But he does draw me in a rather good light.”

 

“Chloe, isn’t it dangerous to talk about you being Queen Bee?”

 

Chloe flashed him a quick look of anger before beginning to ramble again, “I mean, he can draw better, but his drawings of me are average, which is a compliment, darling, I see you rolling your eyes in the mirror.” Chloe snickered as she continued and brushed her hair, “ He came over to daddy’s hotel when I was on a shift to finish the project and he asked me some questions about Queen Bee, so of course, I _had to_ answer them.”

 

“Because of the attention?” Marinette giggled and Chloe stuck her tongue out at her.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to be a superhero, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe hissed with a lively smile, “ Nathaniel promised he’d make a portrait of me if I finished my part.”

 

“So he bribed you?” Marinette and Adrien guffawed at the same time.

 

Chloe shook her head, “No, he didn’t. He offered me something in return for another thing, and I took it. Not the same as bribing, darlings, learn the difference.”

 

“If you say so, Chlo.” Adrien gave her a knowing look before grabbing Marinette’s hand to go on their date and Chloe stopped both of them before they could walk out the door.

 

“Please tell me you two aren’t going out looking like that.” Chloe demanded, forcing them both to turn around and back into the dressing rooms, “You will both wear the outfits I pick out for you because both of you have absolutely no taste in fashion. That goes especially for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe didn’t know what they were, exactly. They weren’t enemies, but she didn’t want to say they were friends. The only friends she had were Marinette, Adrien, Sabrina, and Ladybug. Chat Noir was more of a nuisance, but if she _had_ to, she’d call him her friend too.

 

“Chloe!” There was a frantic knock on her window and Chloe went to open it. Ladybug stumbled in, clutching a familiar box in her hands. As soon as she stood up, she shoved it into Chloe’s hands. “You know the rules. Please, we need your help.”

 

“You can count on me, Ladybug!” Chloe promised as she transformed, “What’s going on?”

 

“Nathaniel. He’s been akumatized again, but this time, we really need your help. He’s after Kim for making a rude comment about you.” Ladybug motioned for Chloe - Queen Bee- to follow her and she did, worry filling her chest immediately.

 

Nathaniel was akumatized? And he was after _Kim_?

 

Chloe couldn’t believe it, until they actually reached the scene and there he was - in all his akumatized glory- fighting with Chat Noir.

 

“Chloe, you know what I need you to do right? Can I count on you to follow like you did last time?” Ladybug crouched down and forced Chloe down, too, before they commenced their attack.

 

“Let me get this straight before anything happens, Ladybug. Nathaniel got akumatized because some jerk like Kim made a rude comment about _me_ and you expect me to fight against someone who defended me?” Chloe scoffed and she immediately cringed after she said everything.

 

“Chloe, you know what it’s like to be akumatized. If you care about him at all, you-”

 

“Blah, blah, blah, Ladybug. Are we going to catch this butterfly or what?” Chloe stood up and she caught Nathaniel’s attention, “I’ll do the distracting and paralyzing so you can do the rest.”

 

* * *

 

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t just paralyze him.

 

It as hard for her to do it the first time to her father, turning against him and filling him with enough venom to paralyze him. She knew from the other times she had paralyzed someone, that it actually hurt. Even after the thing Ladybug did to fix everything was done, the people she had stung complained of lingering pain after.

 

She didn’t want to hurt Nathaniel at all.

 

“Nathaniel.” She breathed out, trying to talk some sense into him, “It was just a ridiculous comment. _Let it go_.”

 

God, she really didn’t want to have to fight him. Not like this. She wanted to fight with him when they were a coup-Wait, ew. That was disgusting. It was a revolting thought.

 

Was it really, though?

 

“He disrespected my Queen. No one disrespects my Queen.” Nathaniel spoke- no, wait. That wasn’t Nathaniel speaking. That was En Garde speaking (kind of ironic, considering that meant that the queen was threatened, not safe).

 

She was getting off track. She had to focus. She had one job to do.

 

“Nathaniel, remember who I am. I’m your Queen. Queen Bee.” Chloe stepped forward, against Ladybug and Chat Noir’s protests, “I forgive Kim. Can you do that for me?”

 

She cupped his cheek and at that moment, all she felt was a surge of concern as he knelt down, his sword clinking against the ground, rolling off the roof, down and he fell down, twitching.

 

* * *

 

“I won’t hurt her, Hawkmoth.” En Garde screeched, clutching his head in between his hands, trying to get a grip.

 

“Take. Her. Miraculous.” Hawkmoth commanded, “Or deal with the consequences. Have you forgotten about the other time I akumatized you? When you were Evillustator? Didn’t you hate Chloe with every bone in your body because she humiliated you in front of your crush?”

 

And that’s where he was wrong, Nathaniel began to chuckle. “That was a long time ago, Hawkmoth. I’m not in love with Marinette anymore. I’m in love with someone else.”

 

Someone who he had spent the past few weeks with. Someone who was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome, no matter how much she vexed him.

 

He could hear her voice near his ear faintly and he reached out to her, just as Hawkmoth began causing sharp pains to run all throughout his body.

 

“Queen Bee.” En Garde- no he was Nathaniel, right? He had to fight the akuma for her sake- choked out, “It hurts.”

 

“It’ll be over soon.” Queen Bee mouthed and held him as each shock ran through him, aching more and more. “I promise it’ll all be okay soon.”

 

He was still twitching, but the pain was more bearable with her holding him. He wanted to cry, but he was angrier that Hawkmoth would have him hurt Chloe and take away her miraculous.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nathaniel, are you alright?” Chloe cried out as soon as everything was restored.

 

Nathaniel’s eyes opened in confusion and Chloe could see he the clear confusion that lied in them. “Queen Bee?”

 

“Uh…” Chloe paused momentarily, remembering her superhero alter ego, “Yeah! That’s me! Queen Bee! I saved you, random citizen! You can thank me later by showing me your undivided attention and affection or whatever.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Nathaniel coughed, hiding a laugh, “ I need to get home to give Chloe my unfinished portrait. Can you take me there?”

 

“Queen Bee!” Ladybug’s voice rang out as clear as day, “You didn’t listen to the orders that were given. I need you to give me the miraculous, like we agreed on.”

 

Chloe hesitated, looking back and forth between Nathaniel and Ladybug. Nathaniel tilted his head a bit, as if giving her the push she needed to do what she knew she needed to do. Of course, because he was another goody-two-shoes.

 

“Yeah, okay, but it wasn’t because you asked me to, Ladybug.” Chloe scooped Nathaniel up in her arms and held him out for Chat Noir. “He’s taking you home, Nathaniel.”

 

“We should get going. My earrings are beeping. I only have a few minutes left.” Ladybug offered Chloe her hand, but Chloe refused.

 

“I’ll follow. I’m not transforming anytime soon since I didn’t use my powers.” Chloe scoffed, swinging after her.

 

Nathaniel had wanted her to take him home.

 

 _Something was changing with Nathaniel_ , Chloe contemplated on her way to the alley where she was going to transform back and hand Ladybug her miraculous, _she just couldn’t put her finger on it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I looked up the French school system and the way they grade. Correct me if I'm wrong because I genuinely want to learn, that they have a 4 point system? Or is that the outdated one? The articles I read weren't too clear on that.
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! ^-^
> 
> Fun fact: This was one of my very first ships in Miraculous!


	3. late night confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can stay, on one condition.” Chloe tapped his nose with the tip of her manicured fingernail, “Did you take a shower before you came here?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course, I did! Chloe, I came here with my hair wet!” Nathaniel pushed her away slightly, jokingly, before he pulled her close to him again.
> 
>  
> 
> “It could’ve been sweat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really late because I've been catching up on other projects, but this is for day 3: First Date/First Flight.

* * *

 

 

Sabrina was staring at her with wide eyes. Chloe didn’t have an answer for her. She was baffled and she felt blind-sided.

 

“He said  _ what _ ?” Chloe’s voice was dangerously low, even more so than all the other times she had been outright furious. 

 

“He asked if you wanted to go on a date with him sometime, if you’re free next week. He offered to buy you dinner or go on a small canoe ride with you, with someone controlling the boat, while you two have a romantic dinner under the moon.” Sabrina’s eyes were fluttering and Chloe was annoyed.

 

“A date? He wants me to go on a date with him and he told you to ask me for him?” Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder, “If he can’t ask me himself with a big display, then I’m not going.”

“You want me to er, tell him that?” Now it was Sabrina’s turn to be confused, “But Chloe, isn’t it already going to be expensive if he’s paying for your romantic dinner and for him to do a huge display?”

 

“He should know me by now. I’ve had to put up with him for weeks, for him not even have the decency to ask me in person with a bouquet of roses and a huge teddy bear? Ridiculous, utterly-”

 

“I thought you might say that.” Nathaniel stepped up from behind the stairs he had been hiding under, “I brought you yellow and red roses, along with a huge replica of the small teddy you love so much that I’ve seen when I was over in your room for the project.”

 

“You didn’t.” Chloe gasped, inspecting the huge teddy bear he was struggling to hold, along with the gorgeous bouquet of roses.

 

“But I did and I wanted to ask you on a date, Chloe.” Nathaniel held out his gifts for Chloe and Chloe snapped her fingers. Sabrina scrambled to grab them and Nathaniel held out his other gift for her - the portrait she had asked for earlier- and she was blown away. Every other painting in her daddy’s hotel was nothing compared to what Nathaniel had drawn for her.

 

“Yeah, but only because you somewhat impressed me above every other mediocre artist that’s asked me out.” Chloe sniffed and held her head high, “I’ll come pick you up in my daddy’s limo so we can head back to my hotel for some nice dinner by the window where we can overlook Paris.”

 

“That sounds peaceful, actually. A tiny bubble in the life of Madame Chloe.” Nathaniel bowed and Chloe refused to acknowledge the blush that was spreading across her cheeks quickly. “See you tonight, then.”

 

* * *

 

“Sabrina! I can’t find anything to wear!” Chloe screeched as she rummaged through her closet desperately, “He’s going to be here any minute now and I don’t have anything!”

 

“Calm down, Chlo!” Sabrina begged and she pulled a little black dress, catching Chloe’s eyes immediately. “Will this do?”

 

“Absolutely. You’re an angel, Sabrina.” Chloe snatched the dress away from her and rushed into her restroom to change, “Ask Jean what’s-his-face if Nathaniel’s arrived.”

 

“Chloe, I think he has. He’s walking into the hotel.” Sabrina knocked on the closed door, and Chloe burst out from the restroom, shaking her hair loose from her ponytail.

 

“How do I look?” Chloe posed, jutting out her hip and her lips formed a pout, “Do I look presentable?”

 

“You look...wow.” Nathaniel breathed out from the doorway, “You just stole my breath like you stole my heart, Miss Chloe.”

 

“You’re so weird.” Chloe giggled and kissed Sabrina’s cheeks, bidding her good-bye, “Let’s head downstairs. They’re waiting for us.”

 

“You’re not afraid at all, are you, Chloe?” Nathaniel took her hand in his and they walked down the stairs together, “I love that about you. You’re always straightforward and know what you want.”

 

She liked those words more than she cared to admit, just hearing them made her light up under his attention.

 

She noticed the outline of a small box in the pocket of his coat and she was beaming, “Yeah, well, who wouldn’t fall in love with me?”

 

* * *

 

“You talk a lot, but you don’t talk much about yourself, Chloe.” Nathaniel commented once they were done with dinner and just hanging out in her room. He had an arm wrapped around her and she was leaning into him, even though she had protested earlier about how he took up most of the bed with his big coat.

 

“I guess I’ve grown up that way. I was born to entertain and not to let others know about me. My daddy’s a dirty politician. I know that and so does all of Paris, but they still love him, just not me. 

And I learned that the world I was born into wasn’t pleasant. Everyone is just waiting for an opportunity to leave you and stab you in the back for it.”

 

“My-” Chloe began to choke up on holding back the tears that were rising as she held onto Nathaniel tightly, “My own mother did the same thing and she doesn’t even know my name. What kind of mother doesn’t know their own kid’s name? But it’s all politics and unfortunately, that’s the world I was born into. Like I said earlier, I wasn’t born to open up, but rather, to entertain others, which means talk about them, not me.”

 

“Chlo, you don’t have to carry that weight alone anymore. I’m here for you, my queen.” Nathaniel murmured as he stroked back her hair from her face and kissed the remaining tears that stained her cheeks, “You’re not alone anymore, Chloe.”

 

It was comforting to hear those words she had longed to hear for a long time now. She hadn’t even had this conversation with Adrien, her childhood best friend, or Sabrina or Marinette. The past few years had been hard on her, with her mother coming in and out of her life and treating her as if she wasn’t her child.

 

“Can you stay the night?” Chloe blurted out and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

 

_ Oh no.  _

 

“Do you want me to?” Nathaniel held her tighter, chuckling a bit to himself, “I can hold you like this until we wake up in the morning and you kick me out. Tomorrow’s Saturday after all, so it won’t be a problem.”

 

She wanted him to stay and hold her because she felt safe in his arms. He made her feel safe and alright.

 

“You can stay, on one condition.” Chloe tapped his nose with the tip of her manicured fingernail, “Did you take a shower before you came here?”

 

“Of course, I did! Chloe, I came here with my hair wet!” Nathaniel pushed her away slightly, jokingly, before he pulled her close to him again.

 

“It could’ve been sweat!”

 

“God, Chloe, I came here in your dad’s limo!” Nathaniel kissed her forehead and unlocked his phone, “I’ll text my mom to tell her I’m spending the night.”

 

She snuggled closer to him, groaning when he teased her, but for her first date ever, it wasn’t bad at all.

 

_In fact_ , Chloe yawned, thinking to herself, _it was actually...pretty nice_.

 

* * *

 


	4. i'm here, chloe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She glanced down and she could see why, once she stopped moving and fighting against him. She was sprawled out in an awkward position.
> 
>  
> 
> She had had one of her nightmares again and she had been thrashing around again.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m here, Chlo. I’m here.” Nathaniel soothed her and she began to break down crying, clutching his shirt in her hand as she curled up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Dream/Nightmare

* * *

 

 

“Chlorine? I have a daughter named Chlorine? Who named her? Andre?” Her mother laughed in her face and seven-year-old Chloe hugged her teddy tighter.

 

“I’m your daughter, mom!” Chloe cried out, throwing the sunglasses that her mother had gifted her with on the floor. “I’m Chloe!”

 

“Don’t get your zipper stuck because of your jeans, Daisy.” Her mother turned away from Chloe, her bags packed, “Life is too short for trivial things like children. I’m going places and you have no place in _my_ life. You’re a _bother_.”

 

Chloe’s eyes welled up with tears and she felt the pain of her own mother basically disowning her, taking a hold of her chest.

 

Eleven-year-old Chloe was standing in front of her mother again, but this time, her father was by her side.

 

“Chloe is your daughter, Audrey!” Her father was trying to talk some sense into her mother and Chloe looked back and forth between them as her mother paced the room, “You have to be there for her. At this point, it’s not even about me anymore!”

 

Chloe saw her mother whip some papers out of her pocket and she didn’t know how she knew it, but they were divorce papers.

 

Her parents were getting divorced.

 

Twelve-year-old Chloe was in a limo, passing by everyone on the way to another press meeting with her father.

 

“Mademoiselle Chloe, “ Jean what-ever-his-name-was called out from the front, “You have arrived.”

 

And all she saw was her parents bickering with each other. “I don’t want to go. They’re at it again.”

 

“Oh Mademoiselle, you know it’s your obligation.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Chloe, shhh.” Nathaniel’s voice jarred her awake and he was still holding onto her the same way they had fallen asleep, just a little more firmly.

 

She glanced down and she could see why, once she stopped moving and fighting against him. She was sprawled out in an awkward position.

 

She had had one of her nightmares again and she had been thrashing around again.

 

“I’m here, Chlo. I’m here.” Nathaniel soothed her and she began to break down crying, clutching his shirt in her hand as she curled up against him.

 

“Dammit! I had the same stupid dream about my mom and my dad and her divorced and-” Chloe was comforted by his hands cupping her face and his lips pressed against hers. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Chloe.” Nathaniel smiled sleepily, “I’m here, always at your service. Your nightmares will have to face me if they want to harm you.”

 

“Nightmares aren’t real.” Chloe huffed out, but she winced, thinking about why they hurt her so much. Maybe because it was a harsh reflection of her reality.

 

“Yeah, but if three years ago, you had told me that purple butterflies would be able to turn you into a super villain, I would have laughed in your face. But it’s real and I know nightmares can hurt you. But Chloe, I’m here.” Nathaniel pressed his lips against her forehead softly, placing a kiss there and Chloe finally relaxed against him.

 

“You’re right.” Chloe agreed with a small smile, “Even if I’m technically right, I’ll let you be right this time because I like you.”

 

“Sure, Chloe.” Nathaniel’s body shook with laughter and Chloe closed her eyes, feeling his chest rise up and down slowly, once the laughter faded.

 

She was finally going to sleep okay and have good dreams for once.

 

* * *

 


	5. don't be so cocky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The whole time. I was under the stairs were you all were sitting, working on a new story with Marc.” Nathaniel murmured and Chloe’s cheeks suddenly felt hot.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, don’t let that go to your head, tomato boy.” Chloe simpered and she excused herself from the group. “I heard you had drawings of me. Is that true?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Artist/Muse

* * *

 

 

Chloe found herself smiling at his texts he left her in the weeks after they continued dating. The morning after they had woken up, he had kissed her once (she had grumbled about morning breath, but he had done it anyway) before leaving.

 

The group knew they were dating, but didn’t say anything until Chloe acknowledged it midway in a conversation with Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s been drawing non-stop.” Alya noted, swiping up on her phone to reveal a picture she had taken of him during class, “Something’s up. He’s been drawing more so than usual.”

 

“I think drawing is an amazing talent.” Adrien chipped in and Chloe glanced over at the whole group chatting up a storm over her boyfriend.

 

“He’s talented, which is more than I can say for half of Paris.” Chloe continued texting on her phone, “Or half of this school.”

 

She caught the exchange of looks between Nino and Alya, “What’s so funny?”

 

“It seems he’s been drawing a lot of you, Chloe.” Alya held up her phone to Chloe’s face and Chloe opened her mouth in shock.

 

“Yeah?” Chloe gulped as everyone’s eyes were on her, “And what about it?”

 

They all began to laugh and Chloe joined in nervously. She had worked hard to keep her relationship a secret. But it seems like they both had failed because the group was all looking at her expectantly, as if she should say something else about Nathaniel. 

 

She replayed some of her words she had said offhandedly and realized she had complimented him in front of everyone.

 

“There were some rumors, “ Chloe started and they all began exchanging looks between each other, “ And it seems there were some of me. They are true. I am dating...Nathaniel.”

 

“Girl, we already knew!” Alya clutched her phone in her hands and Marinette gave Chloe a knowing look.

 

“This doesn’t change anything!” Chloe exclaimed, standing up, “He’s still annoying, but he’s more tolerable than a lot of people I’m friends with.”

 

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes and felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. “Thank you for the compliment, my lovely muse.”

 

“You were listening the whole time?” Chloe opened one eye to peek at him after he had placed his head on her shoulder from behind. “Which parts were you listening to?”

 

“The whole time. I was under the stairs were you all were sitting, working on a new story with Marc.” Nathaniel murmured and Chloe’s cheeks suddenly felt hot.

 

“Well, don’t let that go to your head, tomato boy.” Chloe simpered and she excused herself from the group. “I heard you had drawings of me. Is that true?”

 

Her curiosity was getting the best of her and Nathaniel let her go to pull his sketchbook out of his pocket, “Yeah, I was going to show you on our next date, but it looks like someone found me out.”

 

He showed her his sketches of her with her many outfits she had worn in the past few weeks and she embraced him. “I love you.”

 

“You love me, Chloe?”

 

She held him tighter and nodded, “But don’t be so cocky about it.”

 

“I love you, too.” Nathaniel kissed the top of her forehead, “My beautiful, breathtaking muse.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
